This invention relates to a die apparatus for press machine.
In the die assembly of the press machine, lubrication for exposed components such as punch, flat die may be easily carried out, however on the other hand, lublication for the die hole may be difficult to be performed. When a die and a knockout associated therewith are exposed to an elevated temperature, it is difficult to cool them down.
Particles and residual or surplus lubricant due to die working are liable to adhere on the bottom part of the die and an upper surface of the knockout.
Therefore in a contineous operation of the die assembly, it is necessary to compensate insufficient lublication and cooling as well as to remove residual particles and lubricant from surfaces of the die assembly which results in a low performance of the operation.
Moreover, irregular wall thickness, pimples, and piping defects may be occured on or in the products.
Heretofore, cooling and blowing air from above the die assembly have been carried out to solve the above noted problems, however, it is difficult to solve the problems completely due to die hole being provided.